Grand Theft Auto : Vice City
by t3h maniac
Summary: Having just made it back onto the streets of Liberty City after a long stretch inside, Tommy Vercetti is sent to Vice city by his old boss: Sonny Forelli. But nothing goes smothely on arrival to the hedonistic metropalis of Vice City
1. 15 years

**15 Years**

**Disclaimer: All characters and locationa belong to Rockstar, I do not claim to own them, nor do I make a profit.**

---

Word always spread fast in Liberty City, a truth would take about 2 days to be on everyone's lips, a lie would take 9 hours. A rumour would take about 5 minutes before it reached the families. In certain buisness, it paid to keep tabs on everything going on, the papers rarely got to anything first.

Except for one fateful day in April 1986.

The rain poured down outside Saint Mark's Bistro on Portland Island, a closed sign indicating that unless you knew the right people, it was a good idea to stay far away. So it was lucky that Harry knew the owner very well.

"Sonny!" He bust in shouting, newspaper in hand. His entrance got the attention of 3 people in particular, sitting around a table counting money from thier latest collection round.

"What? Can't you see we're a little busy here?" A man in a smooth purple suit asked, putting the last of the 20 dollar bills in the briefcase.

"Sorry boss but this is important, take a look at the paper."

"Convicted killer imprisoned for 15 years..." Sonny read.

"Holy shit, they're talking about him: aren't they." Another man at the table whispered in shock.

"The Harwood Butcher, Tommy Vercetti." Harry summarised

"Vercetti? Shit!" Sonny half laughed, half shouted "Never thought they'd ever let him out."

"He kept his head down, it helped people forget."

"People will remember soon enough when he starts walking down the streets and around the neighbourhoods it'll be bad for buisness."

"So what are we gonna do Sonny?" Harry asked.

"We treat him like an old friend and keep him busy out of town," Sonny said... starting to think, they needed a place where the families hadn't expanded to yet, far enough away so no-one would know about how a simple hit turned into a bloodbath, "Vice City is 24 karat gold these days: the columbians, the mexicans, even those cuban refugees are getting themselves a nice piece of action. How about we send him down there."

"But its all drugs Sonny, none of the families wil touch that shit." Lee noted as Sonny grimaced, for the entire length of the Cold war the Families in Liberty had been staunchly anti-drug selling and had cracked down on anyone who didn't agree with thier philosophy about a clean mind being best for buisness.

"Times change, the mob can't keep its back turned while our enemies reap the rewards, besides its the perfect oppourtunity to put those Leone punks in thier place. Who's our contact down there?"

"Ken Rosenburg, shmuck of a lawyer, how the hell is he gonna hold Vercetti's leash?"

"We don't need him to. Just set him loose in Vice with a bit of cash to start up and he'll do all the work for us. Then we go down, pay him a little visit and cut a quiet slice." Sonny said, smiling all the time. It had been 15 years since he'd last seen Vercetti, and he didn't want to meet him in person just yet. He needed to re-establish his control, if Tommy wanted to take out his agression he'd have to do it to Vice City's established set of thugs.

Those poor saps wouldn't know what hit them.

--

"Hey! It's uh... Ken, Ken Rosenburg! I just got the word from Sonny and its great to see you all here." First moments in the sunshine of Vice City and already Tommy Vercetti was getting annoyed. He had hoped to have been settling back down in Liberty, keeping out of trouble for a while, maybe say 'hi' to the Forelli family but no, soon as he was released he got a phone call from one mister Harry Forelli, wanted to expand and offered to let Tommy be the figurehead for the Liberty families in Vice.

not 24 hours out of prison and he was on a plane to the glitzy-est hell-hole in Florida, a town brimming with delights and degradation and whatever else Harry and Lee had said to make it sound like some fucked up holiday. For Tommy there was only one good thing about this whole deal, and that was his new shirt. It made him look like some stupid tourist but it was nice cool blue colour, the patterns weren't bad enough to drive him crazy, unlike this lawyer infront of him. "So I'm gonna drive you to the meet, okay? Now I have talked to our supliers and they are very interested in setting up a relationship so if all goes according to plan we should be doing very nicely for ourselves, which is you know... good!" Ken Rosenburg rattled on, his voice seemed to scrape a few nerves and Tommy could tell he was desperate to impress. "So they're brothers, one operates the buisness and the other does the flying, did I mention they have a chopper? Should have mentioned that."

--

"Okay so that's them in the chopper now, they want a straight exchange on open ground, nothing funny, alright? Good." the lawyer signaled as a black Helicopter landed opposite Ken's white admiral. Tommy, Lee and Harry got out of the car, briefcases in hand while a black man, possibly the same age as Tommy... late 30s to early 40s stepped out holding two cases, they looked fairly heavy by the way he was carrying them, and the man wasn't exactly weak looking, fairly well built, no signs of substance abuse, didn't sample his own wares.

"You have it?" Tommy asked, having to shout to be heard over the helicopter rotor. These people obviously didn't want to spend time messing around.

"100% pure, grade A Colubian." The man opposite said, a fake hispanic accent in his speech.

"Let me see it."

"The green?" He asked

"Tens and twentys, used." Tommy said, nodding to Harry and Lee to open the cases and show the money... nearly 2 million worth.

"I think we have a deal my friend." The black man said smiling as he opened his cases to show that he wasn't screwing with them, before closing them and exchanging the silver cases.

"Pleasure doing buisness." Harry said, and then everything to put it one way, went completley and utterly to shit.

"OH SHIT!" Lee shouted as a bullet flew right into Herry's neck. They had been set up, the dealer had a look of complete shock as he turned, drawing his gun on whoever had tried to shoot them before getting shot in the gut. Lee was next to go down, after seeing 3 people dressed completley in black, all armed to the teeth with assault rifles.

"GO! GET OUT OF HERE! DRIVE!" Tommy shouted, diving in the back seat of the car. A screech of tires and the docks dissapeared into the background, as the helicopter took flight.

15 years and nothing had changed. Fate, God, luck whatever greater force there was still found new ways to fuck Tommy Vercetti in the ass.

---

**Note to self... stop starting so many damn fics that you know you can't finish.**


	2. An Old Friend

**An Old Friend**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor do I make a profit.**

**-**

This was not a good day to be Ken Rosenburg. It wasn't a good day to even be associated with Ken Rosenburg. Now he may have had a reputation for being a hack and having to rely on bribery to keep a client out of jail but this was different. To briefly summerise he had just had a drug deal he was overseeing be ambushed where his client had left 3 million in cash in order to survive. 3 million dollars, which was borrowed from the head of the Liberty City mafia family the Forellis

"I stick my head out of the gutter for one freaking second and fate shovels _shit_ in my face." He hissed, pulling into the alley right next to his office.

"Go get some sleep." Tommy Vercetti told him, placing a hand on his back.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll drop by your office tomorrow and we can start sorting this mess out." He said, almost shoving Ken out of the car, looking both ways before running straight through the main door of his office. The gangster shifted across into the driver's seat and began to drive off for his own little safe house.

"_**We interrupt this broadcast for a message from the state department. All bridges in the Vice City metropolitan area have been closed due to a severe weather warning, meteorologists are tracking hurricane Hermione which has devastated 5 Caribbean Islands and is heading for Vice City" **_The radio blared, interrupting Michael Jackson's "Billy Jean" mid-chorus, much to the annoyance of Tommy as he drove down the neon lighted streets of Vice City for the first time. Harry had said there was a hotel for the three of them with each person having his own room to avoid any awkward situations, but now that he was dead that would have been more money wasted on this trip. As he pulled up to the Ocean View hotel he shook his head slightly remembering that he had to phone Sonny

"Name?" The receptionist asked, not looking up from whatever he was reading.

"Vercetti, Tommy Vercetti."

"Ah mister Vercetti, your room is up the stairs on the right, room 203." He said handing him his room key and pointing the way towards the stairs, something you'd have to be blind not to notice but as he climbed he thought he could hear a telephone ringing, on the right hand side and _aw crap._

"Hello?" He asked, guessing who would be calling a room that only a few people living knew he had.

"Tommy! It's been too long." A Liberty City accent exclaimed over the lines. Of course it was Sonny, the receptionist wouldn't bother phoning a room this soon after taking the key and Ken had probably locked himself in a toilet or something.

"..."

"I know, I know, you're just overwhelmed with excitement. 15 years... seems like only yesterday." Sonny

"I guess that's a perspective."

"Hey, Tommy doing time for the family is no easy business but the family looks after its own. So how's everything in Florida? Sitting on some white gold?" Sonny asked with a smile on his face, all the way back in Liberty, he had no idea how badly things had gone, but Tommy had a good idea of how badly he was going to take the bad news.

"Sonny..."

"Hey I know that the families don't like dealing in drugs but you can tell me, the Forelli family keeps an open mind for these sorts of deals. Anything to stop those freaking Japs getting power here, am I right?"

"Sonny we were set up. The deal was an ambush, Harry and Lee are dead." Tommy said, sounding like someone who had resigned to what was about to come.

"You better be kidding me Tommy, tell me you still got the money. You still got the money."

"No Sonny, I don't have the money." Tommy confessed

"THAT WAS MY MONEY TOMMY! MY! MONEY!" Sonny shouted before throwing his phone down hard enough for Tommy to wince at the sound. "You better not be screwing me Tommy because you _know_ I'm not a man to be screwed with!" he continued, picking the phone back up

"Wait! Sonny, you have my personal assurance that I'm gonna get the money back, and the drugs and I'm gonna mail you the dicks of those who did it."

"Your right Tommy... your not a fool but I got to warn you: if it was anyone else, they'd be dead for this. But because its you, because of our history together, I'm gonna let it slide for now."

"Sonny, you have my word."

"Good, hope to hear the good news soon." Sonny whispered back, before calmly this time setting the phone down. Now it was Tommy's turn to throw his phone in frustration, fuck room service it wouldn't be worth having Sonny breath both down his neck and in his ear until this mess cleaned out, what this needed was a bit of time to think.

–

"Go get some sleep he says... ha ha... sleep," Ken Rosenburg laughed sarcastically, his eyes tired and his hands shaky as he paced around the office. In hindsight, if he wanted time to think maybe coming to the now paranoid Lawyer's office was not the best idea in the world "I have been sitting in this office, with the lights off drinking coffee. This is a disaster: We are so screwed man, so fucking screwed, these Mafia gorillas are going to come down and bite _my_ head off, I did _not_ go to law school for this."

"Shut up." Tommy said as calmly as possible given the amount of stress the past 24 hours had given him. "Sit down, and I'm gonna tell you how we're going to solve this." much to Tommy's slight surprise, Ken pretty much snapped out of his panic, sat down as instructed and looked at Tommy hopefully "We find out who took our cocaine, and then I'm gonna kill them."

"That's a good idea... that's a great idea! Let me think...oh! There's this retired colonel: Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez, he helped me set up the deal far away from all of Vice City's established thugs. If you want a lead, he's our best bet and speaking of which, he's holding a party on his private yacht and all of Vice City's big players are going to be there. I have an invite, of course I have an invite. But there is no freaking way I'm sticking my head out the door..."

"I said shut up! I'll go to the party personally, you just sit tight." Tommy said, taking the invitation ticket out of the lawyer's hands and turning to lead. If this Cortez guy had set things up beforehand maybe he could use that to get an ally in this town... a deal gone south would have been a nasty black mark on his record as a concierge.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you can't go looking like that. I like 1970 too but this isn't gonna be some beer and striper party."

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Tommy asked, slightly offended. It was the 80s right? The 'in' fashion was a lot less tasteful than a simple shirt and jeans so why not just go in that, he'd probably be the least ridiculous looking person there.

"Nothing but you may turn heads the wrong way for the wrong reasons, look here's a tailor, he'll make you look respectable, but tell him I sent you so you can get the first suit on the house. Bastard still owes me for helping him with his tax evasion case... how was I supposed to know the guy had a weed farm?" Ken drifted off, handing Tommy another card before he left the office, it read 'Raphael's boutique and tailor, for the sophisticated party-goer'.

_What's with this prick? Now I have to dress like a chump as well as hang out with him? I like this shirt._

–

**AN: Did anyone else notice that the radio in VC if you take Ken Rosenburg's car always plays Billy Jean? Or is it just co-incidence that both the PS2 and PC versions did this to me?**


End file.
